This invention relates to the accuracy of a golf ball to be used for putting. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf ball having improved putting accuracy.
Golf balls used for the game of golf are designed with individual depressions of sufficient size and golf ball circumferential width to aerodynamically assist the travel distance and accuracy of the golf ball flight.
The golf balls with these aerodynamically designed depressions are also used for putting.
Suitable putting tests with golf balls of this size and circumferential width depressions have shown putting inaccuracies with an angle of deviation of the resultant line of the putted golf ball motion direction from the putter line of motion direction.
The tests have also shown that the inaccuracy, or angle of deviation, of the resultant putted golf ball motion direction to the putter line of motion direction is greater with a decrease of the putter-applied force to the golf ball.
Suitable equipment was developed and used for these golf ball putting tests. A simple observation test can be performed by dropping a golf ball onto a level, smooth surface plate, and observing the golf ball bounce return angle of deviation from the verticle fall line of the dropped golf ball to the surface plate.
The surface of golf balls is compressive. The compressive resistance area of contact to the golf ball from the putter's force is proportional in size to the putter force applied. When the putter force to the golf ball is decreased, the putter-to-golf-ball surface contact area size is also decreased.
A low putter force compression into the golf ball surface will produce a small area of golf ball surface resistance to the putter contact force. This small golf ball surface contact area center of resistance can be more on the extreme edge of the golf ball depression, which can be more off the center line of the putting stroke direction to the center of the golf ball mass that will produce an inaccuracy, or deviation, of the resultant line of the golf ball motion direction from the putter's line of motion direction.
A greater putter force compression into the golf ball surface will produce a larger area of golf ball surface resistance to the putter contact force. This larger area can be the result of compression of more of the golf ball surface depression edge, which will locate the area center of golf ball compression resistance more toward the center line of the putting stroke direction to the center of the golf ball mass. This larger compression area will produce a smaller inaccuracy, or smaller angle of deviation of the resultant line of the putted golf ball motion direction from the putter's line of motion direction, as compared with a smaller putter force that will result with a smaller compression contact area of the golf ball surface.
In accordance with Newton's Second Law of Motion, an unbalanced force acting on a body causes an acceleration of the body in the direction of the force of magnitude proportional to the force and inversely to the mass of the body. It is almost impossible for a golf player to position a golf ball so that the putter will accurately strike the golf ball surface depressions in balance with the putter line of direction through the center of the ball, hence the most likely result of a putt is a deviation from the line of the stroke.
Briefly stated, this invention is an improvement of the golf ball to be used for putting, that will more accurately and consistently position the putter force to the golf ball surface contact area center point of resistance in line with the putting stroke direction to the center of the mass.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the deviations observable with ordinary golf balls are reduced by the present golf ball. It is a feature of the present invention that the usual feel and appearance of an ordinary golf ball is preserved as well as some of the aerodynamic properties of ordinary golf balls. These and other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description.